The weekend disaster
by Classicgurl123
Summary: When rich has a stream of bad luck will JT have to suffer for it find out !


**it is storming Lilly is running down the hall scared and Frank and Carol are gone for the weekend **

**Lilly runs out of her room and over to Marks bedroom door "Mark" no response "Mark !" **

**Mark yells drowsy from the other side of the door "Not now mom"**

**Lilly starts to gets frustrated as she walks over to Dana, Karen and Al's room she the lights are on and she hears music playing "Allll…Karennnn…"**

**Al and Karen are singing inside the room "that girl was a rock star teenage drama queen a one of a kind enemy that girl was me"**

**Lilly "Ahhh…JT !! She runs downstairs and into the kitchen lighting flashes at the door she jumps "ekkkk" she runs over to the apartment door and sees its unlocked she runs in and stands at the side of his bed "JT" she jumps on his bed and starts to shake him "JT"**

**JT rolls over almost knocking he on the floor "Sam…Sam wait" he sounds desperate **

**Lilly continues to shake him "JT wake up**

**JT still doesn't wake up "Rich how many times most I tell you this is not your bed"**

**Lilly starts to get upset "JT"**

**JT rolls over on his side "Did you have to bring barky with you ?"**

**Lilly finally just yells "JT wake up !!!"**

**JT wakes up and shots up "What did I do ?" he turns on his lamp and looks over to see Lilly "Hey what are you doing down here ?"**

**Lilly looks at him "the storm scared me and I couldn't wake mark up and Al and Karen wouldn't open their door" she starts to cry**

**JT looks at her "Ok listen you can sleep in here and I'll make a place in the love seat to sleep**

**Lilly smiles at him "I love you"**

**JT looks at her "You better" he jumps on the bed and starts tickling her**

**Its about 30 minutes later JT is half out of the love seat fast asleep covered with his packers blanket Lilly is asleep in his bed hidden under his blanket Rich and Dana enter the room**

**Rich looks at her "OK you better get up to your room I'll see you in the morning" he kisses her goodnight and she walks out he races over to JT's bed where Lilly is and sits down "Hey JT" feels the covers "hey did you shrink ?" starts to touch the lump **

**Lilly feels him touching her and wakes up scared "Ahhh… JT !!!"**

**JT sleepily jumps up out of the love seat "huhhh…" he runs toward the light switch Rich sees him and thinks he's an intruder and jumps him **

**Rich looks down at him "who are you and what do you want ?"**

**JT's face is now pounded into the carpet "It's your roommate and possibly your former best friend if you don't get off me !!!"**

**Rich: "JT !!!" He says surprised as he gets up and turns on the light and looks down at JT who is still laying on the floor "Opp's"**

**JT: If I could move I would kill you"**

**Rich looks at him "If your hear then who's in your bed"**

**JT turns his head to the side "that's lily" **

**Lilly waves to him from the bed "Hey Rich"**

**Rich helps JT up and helps him over to his bed **

**JT looks at Lilly "the storms let up a little do you want to go back to your room"**

**Lilly gives him a look "No I'm still scared"**

**JT looks at her "OK well you want to take the love seat my back is killing me now I need to lay down in my bed"**

**Rich looks at him "hey I said I was sorry"**

**Lilly gets up and walks over to the love seat "yea" he climbs in his bed as Lilly gets in the love seat**

**the next morning Sam walks in the door of the apartment Lilly and Rich are watching TV**

**Lilly looks over excited "Sammmm…!!"**

**Sam smiles at her "Hey Lilly" sneaks over to the lump in JT's bed and bends over to hug him**

**Rich looks at her concerned "Ahhhhhhh…Sam I wouldn't do that"**

**Sam looks at him "Awww…don't be silly" she bends over and gives him a hug**

**JT wakes up "Owww…my back"**

**Sam pulls the covers off JT is laying on his stomach and his face down in a pillow**

**Sam looks at him "What happened ??"**

**JT rolls over "owowowowow…I think Rich threw my back out last night when he bull rushed me !!!"**

**Rich looks at him "how many times do I have to say I'm sorry ?"**

**JT gives him a look "Sorry doesn't make my back feel better"**

**Rich says something under his breath as JT looks at Sam "Honey can you get me some pain medicine"**

**Sam gets up and walks toward the door "Sure do you want Tylenol or Advil ?"**

**JT looks at her as he throws his hand over his shoulder and rubs his back "Just something to make it go away"**

**Sam smiles at him "You got it" she opens the door and walks into the kitchen **


End file.
